


#27: Dean Smith/Sam Wesson (Supernatural - AU)

by DeansTrapQueen



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation 2016 [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7014445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansTrapQueen/pseuds/DeansTrapQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's friend Sam is <em>attractive<em>, to say the least.</em></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	#27: Dean Smith/Sam Wesson (Supernatural - AU)

     "Hey, Dad, Sam is with me!" Castiel yells. The front door closes, and my son and his friend Sam walk into the kitchen.

     "Hey, Sammy. Nice to see you again. Where have you been all week?"

     "There's a swim tournament coming up, so I've been practicing a lot. I'm glad to finally be done with practice for the year, though," Sam replies. He sets his backpack on the chair he usually sits in and leans over my shoulder, trying to look at the progress reports I'm writing. The boy places his hand on my shoulder and moves his ace next to mine. He turns his face towards  mine, and we'd be kissing if either of us moved. "Looks boring." Sam pulls away and rummages through the refrigerator, looking for something to eat. I watch him, m pants getting tighter and tighter, until Cas interrupts me. 

     "So, how was your day Dad?" he asks me. I shrug.

     "Boring. How was yours?" Castiel shrugs.

     "Boring. I had my English final today. Nothing interesting. Sam's day was even more exciting." Sam laughs and rolls his eyes. He puts his bag on the floor and sits.

     "I had my English final _and_ a test in Trig." I shake my head and put my papers in their folders.

     "They give you kids way too may tests these days." Cas and Sam nod in agreement. Sam tells me I need to go to the store. "Yeah, I know. I've been too lazy to go. If I make a list for you, would you go to the store for me? I'd pay you."

     "No thanks, Dean. You can do it yourself." I groan dramatically and roll my eyes. Cas looks at his watch and curses.

     "Dad, I have to go to Jo's house to finish my science project." My son jumps out of his chair, grabs his bag, and says goodbye.

     "Tell Ellen and Bobby I said hi!" I yell at Cas. The door slams shut, and Sam and I are left alone. We hang out without Castiel sometimes. They've been friends for so long that Sam is almost like another son to me... Almost. He's an attractive boy; his awkward limbs and shaggy hair are what make him so adorable.

     "Well, if you don't mind, I'm gonna work on my science project," Sammy announces. He pulls a binder and a pencil case from his bag. I tell him that I'll be in my office, and to yell if he needs anything. "You got it, Mr. D." I get up and walk up the stairs and into my office. I close and lock the door behind me and take off my tie. I take off the rest of my clothes as fast as I can, and I sit down in my chair. Sammy gets me _so_ fucking hot, and I want him so fucking bad. I love how red his lips are, how long his hair is, how those cute little dimples come out whenever he smiles, his laugh, _everything._ He's only 15, - a month from 16 - but he's only an inch shorter than I am. I can only imagine how big his member is by now. I spit in my left hand and rub my palm over the red tip of my dick. I bite my lip and move my other hand to my nipple. I play with my nipples and rub my dick while thinking about all the things I want to do with Sam. I think of his hot mouth on my cock, his red lips sliding up and down my shaft until I'm ready to blow my load. I imagine that he pulls his mouth off slowly, letting it pop, and he strokes me once, twice, and I'm coming all over his face and in his hair and mouth. I moan deeply, and semen shoots out of my cock. I grab a tissue and clean myself (and the desk) up. I throw the dirty tissue away and smile. I think Sammy likes me as much as I like him. Hmm. His science project isn't due for another two weeks...


End file.
